Row planter units are precision tools used in farming to plant high tech seeds at uniform depth and spacing to ensure the highest yield potential. To achieve maximum results, the row planter unit must be properly maintained and periodically adjusted.
Row planter units typically include a pair of angularly disposed opening discs to form a V-shaped opening or furrow in the soil into which seeds are planted. The disc openers are followed by a pair of gauge wheels that aid in holding the V-shaped profile of the furrow. The gauge wheels are parallel to and contact the disc openers when properly positioned. The gauge wheels are mounted on pivoting arms, which include bushings.
The bushings must be greased, preferably daily. The greasing operation takes considerable time on a multi-unit planter, particularly during the busy planting season. Conventional planters may have up to 71 row units, such that daily greasing of the bushings cuts into valuable and sometimes scarce planting time. Eliminating the greasing requirement and the time saving to farmers is a huge benefit. When lubrication is neglected, the rocking action of the gauge wheel arms generates substantial friction, which leads to wear on the bushings, which then causes the gauge wheel angles to change and the gauge wheels to move away from the disc openers. As the bushings wear, the disc openers spread apart, forming a gap between the disc openers, which leads to deterioration of the V-shaped seed furrow profile, which is extremely undesirable, and which ultimately adversely affects yield.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a greaseless bushing for the gauge wheels of an agricultural row unit.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bushing for laterally adjustable gauge wheels on an agricultural row unit.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a greaseless bushing for the gauge wheels of a seed planter unit, wherein the bushing includes outer threads and an internal composite, non-metallic wear sleeve.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a laterally adjustable dry lubricated bushing for use on the gauge wheel arm of an agricultural row unit.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dry bushing for a row unit gauge wheel arm which eliminates dust attraction to the bushing.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a laterally adjustable bushing having seals to preclude dust from entering the bushing.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of an improved bushing for gauge wheel arms on an agricultural unit, which minimizes maintenance of the bushing while increasing the life expectancy of the bushing.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a bushing for use on the gauge wheel arms of agricultural row planters which eliminates the need for greasing.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a greaseless bushing for agricultural row planter gauge wheel arms which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and durable in use.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.